Talk:SeeU/@comment-5532114-20120923072516/@comment-53539-20120924081036
^Luka is a softer voice then seeU, plus Luka's accent is playing against her in the English voicebank. Still SeeU's Japanese voiceban k is rated a lot worst then some of the other Japanese voicebanks, therefore the comparison still stands. It isn't as bad as some that have gone before it though, but its certainly not as good as the best though. Still I find the issue with talking about SeeU's Japanese is like the Kagamine's or Kaito or any of the Japanese voicebanks at times, people don't tend to want to hear the possiblity they might be not as good as they think they are. :-/ Plus any good producer can make a song sound better then it is, and a native speaker picks out faults better then a non0-native speaker. It took me a while to be identify the issues with the Kagamines original voicebank when I first joined since although I was used to hearing the Japanese language, I wasn't a expert on it. Most people listen to the Vocaloids they don't understand and don't even here whe Lily trips up or Miku is off pitch anyway. And even then, a a vivid of a English fan I am for Vocaloid it took even me a while to be able to understand some pronounciations they come up with at times. Having used a few Japanese demos and owned several English vocaloids, in their raw "out of the box" state, a lot of them sound similair anyway. The English voclaoids need *some* work, but the language is far more complex take note. Otherwise the same engine powring SeeU Korean is powering SeeU Japanese; and I'd like to think that the fault lies more on the fact Luka English is vocaloid'2''' and SeeU; Japanese is ''vocaloid '''3'' :-/ Edit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmYjuOOJdMQ Note that the guy who made this had to throw the English one into a different octave. Some Vocaloids, example prima, are flat and quiet in lower octaves and louder and clearer in higher. Others are soft and mumbled in higher octaves and clear and loud in lower (like Sonika, only for her its about the 3/4 up the octave scales in the white section she is best at). But I can hear Luka pretty clear here, a lot of the time the blended sounds on English words are swallowed up by the background msuic I find, hence why they can be hard to understand sometimes. Its also the same on other languages, do note though, the Japanese voicebankf or being more stable here is often clearer. But its only 1/5 the size of the English one so the samples are more concentrated, whereas the English one is more spread out. this is also on the reasons why its easier to hear Japanese ones at times, because their not blnding words and their not as large as the English ones. I wouldn't be suprised if the Japanese voicebank for SeeU ends up better then the english one, just based on this factor entirely alone. :-/